Nataniel/Rozmowy
left Dialogi z Natanielem. Odcinek 1 ♥''*Pierwsze spotkanie*'' A. EJ, NATANIEL, TO TY? - B. Dzień dobry, szukam głównego gospodarza. + C. Cześć, nie widziałeś gdzieś może Nataniela w okolicy? // ♥''To ja „ten” Nataniel, potrzebujesz czegoś?'' A. Dyrektorka kazała mi się z tobą spotkać w sprawie mojej teczki z dokumentami. + B. Musisz przejrzeć moją teczkę z dokumentami, dyrektorka kazała to zrobić. - ♥''A co najważniejsze, wygląda na to, że zapomniałaś dołączyć formularz z podpisem swoich rodziców. Musisz go dostarczyć.'' A. To chyba nic poważnego? W końcu to tylko papiery. - B. Jesteś pewny? Sama przygotowałam wszystkie dokumenty. + C. Okej, w takim razie zostawiam ci to wszystko i przyjdę, kiedy będę miała pozostałe dokumenty. - ♥''A więc, odnośnie twojej teczki, uzupełniasz dokumenty? Nie miałem jeszcze czasu sprawdzić czy twój formularz gdzieś tu jest, w razie czego zajrzyj później, okej?'' A. Pfff... daj mi chwilę spokoju z tymi dokumentami. - B. Gadasz tylko o papierach. Zawsze jesteś taki sztywny? + C. Zdecydowanie, nie jesteś zbyt zabawny. + ♥''To prawda, że nie nie mam opinii osoby zbyt zabawnej, będę musiał się trochę wysilić.'' A. Jestem pewna, że jak chcesz to potrafisz być zabawny. + B. Przepraszam, nie chciałam cię obrazić... + C. Może jak połkniesz clowna to ci to pomoże... - ♥''Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, przykro mi ale w końcu nie możemy cię zapisać do tej szkoły'' A. To żart, heh?.. + B. Co? Dlaczego? Co takiego zrobiłam?+ C. ...Kpisz sobie zemnie? Niema takiej opcji, żeby mnie nie przyjęli do tej szkoły. - ♥''Haha, gdybyś widziała swoją minę. Niezły żart co?'' A. "hahaha" słaby ten twój żart. - B. Chyba nie jesteś zbyt dobry w opowiadaniu dowcipów. // C. HaHa, ale to nie jest śmieszne, przestraszyłeś mnie.+ Odcinek 2 ♥''Cześć! Co słychać? Wszystko okej?'' A. (Popłakujesz) ' B. Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego zdjęcie z mojej teczki zostało pomazane i rozwieszone w całej szkole?'? // albo + C. Grupka wstrętnych dziewuch mnie tu prześladuje. ♥''Słuchaj, przykro mi, nie wiem jak ktoś mógł mieć dostęp do twojego zdjęcia.'' A. Niewiarygodne! Jako główny gospodarz, naprawdę, do niczego się nie nadajesz! - B. ...To ty? // C. Nie możesz czegoś zrobić? Niech odpowiedzą za to co zrobiły! + ♥''Jakie żmije?'' A. Wiesz, zawsze trzymają się razem. Blondynka, Amber, o tobie też mówiła. W każdym razie, wszystkie trzy to idiotki. + ' B. Wiesz, zawsze trzymają się razem. Blondynka, Amber, o tobie też mówiła. Widać, że jest z nich najgorsza. Chyba się jej podobasz, ale z tego co widzę, to niezła z niej żmija. Tylko cię ostrzegam. C. Nie możesz czegoś zrobić? O tych trzech dziewczynach, szczególnie o tej "Amber" ...Prawdziwa z niej #@=?!! - ♥''A więc? A. A więc... Powiedział, że gdybyś był mężczyzną, to sam byś go o to poprosił. // '''B. „Jeśli jesteś mężczyzną, to sam mnie o to poproś!” (Imitujesz głos Kastiela)+ C. - ♥''Potrzebujesz czegoś?'' B. Znasz kogoś z klubu koszykówki? ♥''Uparty jak osioł! Ponaciskaj go jeszcze trochę i w końcu podpisze.'' A. Okej, spróbuję jeszcze raz. B. Pfff, oddać przysługę, mówiłeś... C. Taa... Ale denerwuje mnie ten typ. ♥''Przyznaję, że nie za często zaglądam do klubów, nie za bardzo się orientuję. Przykro mi'' A. (Nalegasz) // B. (Nie nalegasz) // Odcinek 3 ♥''Pies dyrektorki? Znowu uciekł?'' A. Tak, dokładnie! Ale to chyba nie powód, żeby tak na mnie nakrzyczeć! B. Przesadza, to jej pies, i zdziwiłabym się gdybyśmy my mieli prawo przyprowadzać zwierzęta do szkoły. C. I co ja na to poradzę? Cała wina spadła na mnie, muszę odnaleźć jej psa i nie mogę powiedzieć nawet słowa na ten temat? ♥''A. W sumie to jestem pewna, że ty też masz psa! - '' B. W sumie to jestem pewna, że ty masz kota! + C. W sumie to ty masz jakieś zwierzęta? // ♥''Sam nie wiem. Są za bardzo natrętne... i większość z nich jest trochę "głupia"?'' A. Ale one są takie słodkie! Szczególnie małe pieski! - B. Ale one są takie słodkie! Szczególnie duże psy! - C. Nie wiadomo co! Psy nie są głupie! Rozumieją wiele rzeczy i bardzo dużo też można je nauczyć. + ♥''Znam ich tylko z nazwiska i z widzenia. Za wiele z nimi nie rozmawiam.'' B. W końcu jesteś takim samym uczniem jak wszyscy. ♥''Tak?'' B. Ona naprawdę nie jest miła dla ludzi. ♥''(Wzrusza ramionami) W każdym razie, przykro mi że wciągnąłem cię w tę historię. Nie powinienem prosić cię o taką przysługę i stawiać cię w takiej sytuacji. Możemy porozmawiać o kimś innym niż o Kastielu?'' A. Okej, nie widziałeś może, żeby przebiegał tędy pies? B. Okej, dyrektorka się na mnie wkurzyła. C. Okej, dyrektorka mnie dzisiaj nieźle przestraszyła. Można by powiedzieć, że oszalała. ♥''Nie, chciałbym, ale moja mama ma alergię.'' A. Szkoda, to prawda, że koty są słodkie. + B. Znowu alergia? Wszyscy macie w domu ten problem czy co? C. Szkoda, w zamian mógłbyś mieć psa. ♥''Su, widziałem przed chwilą jak przebiegał tędy pies! Próbowałem go dogonić, ale mi też uciekł.'' A. Jesteś teraz zajęty? Może we dwójkę byłoby go łatwiej złapać. - B. Znalazłam jego rzeczy i zabawki, ale nie wygląda na to, żeby go to interesowało. '// C. Chyba sobie odpuszczę, nie wygląda na to, żeby chciał dać się złapać... // ♥''Ach tak? A. Jakby to powiedzieć... - '''B. Ona wykorzystuje innych. + C. Już nic, w sumie to nieważne. // ♥''Ale i tak mam dużo znajomości. Za to znam wszystkich nauczycieli.'' A. Lizus! - B. Są sympatyczni? + C. Ech... W końcu to tylko nauczyciele. + ♥''To prawda, że nic to nie zmienia. Znam ich tylko z nazwiska i z widzenia. Za wiele z nimi nie rozmawiam. '' A. Mogłam się tego domyśleć. B. W końcu jesteś takim samym uczniem jak wszyscy. + C. Nie korzystasz z tego, żeby dobrze wypaść? - ♥''Naprawdę? Komu?'' A. Dajanowi. Nie jest z naszego liceum, więc możesz go nie znać. // B. Pytasz jako główny gospodarz? C. Dajanowi, trenuje z klubem koszykówki. ♥Wiesz, nawet w liceum nie znam wszystkich. A. A już myślałam. + B. No co ty, na pewno buszujesz w aktach wszystkich uczniów? - C. Tak... Wydaje mi się, że to normalne. // ♥Nie owijaj w bawełnę. Jeśli masz z nią jakiś problem to mi powiedz. A. Nie, nic, nieważne. - B. Ona wykorzystuje innych. // ♥''Co to znaczy, że wykorzystuje innych? '' A. Wiesz, że ukradła pieniądze Kenowi? B. To prawdziwa żmija, wszystkim przysparza kłopoty, wiedziałeś o tym? C. W porównaniu do ciebie... Czasem zachowuje się jak dziecko. + ♥''Co? Napewno by tego nie zrobiła! A nawet jeśli, to ktoś przyszedłby się poskarżyć, nieprawdaż?'' A. Naprawdę, nic ci nie można powiedzieć na temat twojej siostry... Może pewnego dnia zauważysz. - B. Znasz Kena, prawda? Serio myślisz, że to typ osoby, która przychodzi się skarżyć? // C. Czy przypadkiem ktoś nie ma na nią złego wpływu? + Odcinek 4 ♥''Eh, w sumie nie. Przykro mi.'' A. No dobra, muszę coś wymyślić i dać nauczkę twojej siostrze. B. No dobra, chcę się zemścić na twojej siostrze. - C. No dobra, nie chciałbyś pomóc mi ukarać swoją siostrę? ♥''Mówiłem Ci, że to zły pomysł.'' A. Oh, nie praw mi morałów. - B. Ale bardzo kuszący... Po prostu nie miałam szczęścia. + C. Byłam po prostu w złym miejscu o złej porze. Jak będę mogła to spróbuję jeszcze raz. - ♥''W końcu pogadałem z Amber'' A. To już wiem, dzięki. Właśnie się na mnie rzuciła. Co jej powiedziałeś? // B. Zauważyłam, nie minęły dwie minuty, a już się na mnie rzuciła. To co jej powiedziałeś? Przynajmniej poskutkowało? + C. I co jej powiedziałeś? Bo nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było zbyt skuteczne... - ♥''Ah, dzień dobry. Witamy pana.'' A. Tak więc, to jest pokój gospodarzy. Gdyby następnym razem potrzebował pan pomocy, radzę zapytać o Nataniela. Jest bardzo uczynny. + B. Tak więc, to jest pokój gospodarzy. Gdyby następnym razem potrzebował pan pomocy, radzę zapytać Nataniela. Jest gotowy zrobić wszystko, aby dobrze wypaść. - C. Tak więc, to jest pokój gospodarzy. Gdyby następnym razem potrzebował pan pomocy... ♥''Co? Mówisz serio?'' A. Nie, to żart! - B. Pewnie, że mówię serio! Proszę, zrób coś! + C. Nie pierwszy raz ci o tym mówię! // ♥''Jeszcze nie, nie miałem czasu.'' A. Serio, to twoja siostra. Rusz się. - B. Okej, w każdym razie nie naciskam. - C. Ok, przyjdę później. + ♥''Euh, euh (kaszle). Mówisz, że widziałaś ducha?'' A. Taak! To było straszne! Byłyśmy z Li na klatce schodowej, już miałyśmy iść, gdy nagle usłyszałyśmy hałas, a potem zobaczyłyśmy cień!... Uciekłyśmy... B. Tak, usłyszałam krzyk, a potem pojawił się wielki cień! // C. Tak mi się wydaje. Nie wiem czy to był duch, ale widziałam jak nagle pojawił się ludzki cień. // ♥''Czemu chcesz prowadzić to śledztwo? Naprawdę wierzysz w duchy?'' B. Może? W każdym razie coś lub ktoś tam był. ♥Kawałek plastiku i niedopałki? To niczego nie dowodzi. B. Ehh... Na pewno ktoś tu był. ♥''Su! Dyrektorka właśnie mi powiedziała, że zostałaś ukarana, bo widziała jak mazałaś po szafce razem z Li?!'' A. Tak, to twoja wina. Straciłam za dużo czasu na schowanie pająków w szafce i zostałam przyłapana! - B. Tak, Li mnie zauważyła i przez przypadek została w to wciągnięta. W końcu obie zostałyśmy ukarane. C. Taaa... Ale pierwszy raz zrobiłam coś takiego... - ♥''Strasznie mi przykro, to prawda, że ostatnio nawet w domu są z nią problemy... Może mógłbym ci oddać te pieniądze.'' A. Tu nie chodzi o pieniądze... Mógłbyś z nią pogadać, żeby mnie zostawiła w spokoju? + B. Zabrała mi 10$. Ale chcę, żeby dostała nauczkę! C. Oke, daj mi 10$ i zakończmy ten temat. - ♥''Ona zawsze panicznie bała się pająków. Może to Ci w czymś pomoże?'' A. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że mam iść poszukać... pająków? Blee... - B. Ale ja też boję się pająków! C. I co niby mam potem zrobić z tymi pająkami? - ♥''Ale ktoś mógł go zgubić rano, przed lekcjami. Jak chcesz to go zatrzymam, gdyby ktoś chciał się po niego zgłosić.'' A. Nie, jestem pewna, że ktoś zgubił te rzeczy w nocy. Spróbuję się dowiedzieć do kogo należą. - B. Nie, chcę się dowiedzieć kto się szwęda nocą po szkole! C. Ehhh... Najpierw sama spróbuję znaleźć właściciela, jak mi się nie uda to ci to oddam. // ♥''Ah to prawda, że byłaś tu po lekcjach... A więc co widziałaś?'' A. Wszystko okej? Dziwnie wyglądasz. B. Byłam tu z Li, wiesz dlaczego. Jesteś jakiś dziwny. - C. Zgadnij! + ♥''Chyba ci się zdawało.'' A. Nie, zapewniam cię, że to był duch! Mam zamiar przeprowadzić małe śledztwo... B. Obu nie mogło nam się to samo przyśnić. Mam zamiar przeprowadzić małe śledztwo... // C. Nie sądzę... Mam zamiar przeprowadzić małe śledztwo... ♥''Co znowu widziałaś?'' A. Dobrze wiesz o czym mówię! B. Duch znowu się pojawił! C. W sumie to znowu usłyszałam ten sam hałas, ale nic nie widziałam... // ♥''Ah... Źle to przyjęła. Powiedziała, że jeżeli to zrobię, to ona powie rodzicom, że uwziąłem się na nią w szkole.'' A. A widzisz? // B. Tym lepiej dla ciebie. Już od jakiegoś czasu powtarzam ci, że twoja siostra to żmija. - ♥''Co? Na pewno by tego nie zrobiła! A nawet jeśli, to ktoś przyszedłby się poskarżyć, nieprawda?'' C. Czy przypadkiem ktoś nie ma na nią złego wpływu? ♥''Mówisz o swojej małej zemście? Czego chcesz dokładnie?'' A. Wyrzuć ją z liceum! - B. Kilka wskazówek, coś czego w szczególności nie lubi... C. C. Chcę, żeby zapłaciła za to co zrobiła. - ♥''Chcesz się zemścić? Nie uważasz, że to trochę głupie zachowywać się jak ona?'' A. Będę gorsza od niej!// B. Spoko! To nie będzie nic bardzo złośliwego. - C. Heh, skoro "dyrekcja" nic nie robi, sama muszę sobie jakoś radzić. - ♥''Co ty tutaj jeszcze robisz ?'' A. Nigdy nie wracasz do siebie?+ B. ...Czy ty masz jakieś życie poza szkołą? - ♥''Chyba ci się zdawało.'' A. Nie, zapewniam cię, że to był duch! Mam zamiar przeprowadzić małe śledztwo... - B. Obu nie mogło nam się to samo przyśnić. Mam zamiar przeprowadzić małe śledztwo... // C. Nie sądzę... Mam zamiar przeprowadzić małe śledztwo... // ♥Kawałki plastiku? To niczego nie dowodzi. (W wolnym tłumaczeniu!) A. Czy nie widzisz? B. Eh... tam ktoś był. // ♥''Najwyraźniej... Jestem strasznie zaskoczony zachowaniem mojej siostry, nie wiedziałem, że jest taka w szkole. Może mogłem cię wcześniej posłuchać. '' A. W końcu to zauważyłeś! A więc, wyświadczysz mi przysługę? - B. Nie szkodzi, ale teraz wyświadczysz mi małą przysługę, prawda? - C. W ramach przeprosin wyświadczysz mi przysługę, prawda? ♥''(Po tym, jak Su widziała rozmawiających ze sobą Kastiela i Nataniela) '' A. Widziałam cię przed chwilą z Kastielem. B. Co przede mną ukrywasz? C. Przyznaj się do wszystkiego! ♥''No dobra, gadaliśmy razem. W końcu to się zdarza. '' A. Okej, o czym gadaliście? B. Co knujecie?... C. Naprawdę, z ciebie wszystko trzeba wydusić na siłę! Odcinek 5 ♥''Nie mogę o tym gadać...'' A. Czaję... W takim razie, skupię się na szukaniu klucza. // B. Powiedz mi! Jak inaczej mam ci pomóc? // C. Skoro mi nie ufasz, to radź sobie sam! - ♥''Nie podoba mi się to za bardzo, ale chyba nie mam wyboru...'' A. Rozumiem, ale wydaje mi się, że masz rację... ' B. Masz rację, nie masz innego wyboru! C. Nie powinieneś tego robić! - ♥''Tak... Jesteś pewna, że chcesz ryzykować? A. Tak, muszę się koniecznie dowiedzieć kto to zrobił! B. Nie, ale czuję, że powinnam... '''C. Nie jestem pewna, ale chcę wiedzieć kto to zrobił. + ♥''Nie mam pojęcia. Gdybym kogoś podejrzewał, to bym się tak nie zamartwiał.'' A. Może ktoś, kto ma złe stopnie i musi oszukiwać? // B. Może ktoś, kto wiedział, że przez to będziesz w tarapatach? C. Ech... Niech pomyślę... ♥''Skoro ktoś mi go ukradł, to nie mam zielonego pojęcia, gdzie on może być. Ogólnie albo zostawiam go w pokoju gospodarzy albo mam go przy sobie. '' A. Jak ktoś mógł ci go ukraść skoro cały czas masz go na oku? // B. Spoko, znajdzie się. // C. To chore, nie uważasz na swoje rzeczy czy co?! - ♥''Poczekaj! W sumie... Dokumenty, które zostały skradzione to przyszłe sprawdziany. Jak możesz się domyślić, były trzymane pod kluczem w pokoju nauczycielskim. '' A. Super, a więc sprawdziany będą opóźnione?! - B. Teraz lepiej rozumiem powagę sytuacji. // lub + C. Och, rozumiem! Nie martw się, znajdziemy je! // Odcinek 6 ♥''To prawda... Ale sama musisz przyznać, że miała powody, żeby się na mnie wkurzyć.'' A. Skoro uprzykrzanie życia innym sprawia ci przyjemność to nie chcę cię już znać. - B. Zastanawiałam się... To ona ma ci to za złe czy sam masz sobie to za złe? C. To prawda. Ale ty też miałeś niezły powód, żeby tak postąpić. ♥''Tak, czemu o to pytasz?'' A. Łał. W życiu bym nie powiedziała,że ktoś taki jak ty miał już dziewczynę. - B. Jak to się stało, że nie jesteście już razem? C. Rozumiem... + ♥''Co cię skłoniło żeby stanąć po mojej stronie i zmusić Kastiela do podpisania usprawiedliwienia?'' A. Bałam się, że coś ci zrobi. - B. Po prostu chciałam ci pomóc. - C. W sumie to sama nie wiem, masz jeszcze jakieś pytania? // ♥''Sam nie wiem.. jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor?'' B. Niebieski. ♥''Nie za dobrze... Amber zgotowała mi niezłe piekło w domu, gdy tylko została zawieszona...'' A. Nie przejmuj się. Przejdzie jej. - B. Dostała to na co zasłużyła!+ lub // C. Taaa... To prawda, że byłeś dla niej dosyć ostry. // ♥''Powinnaś raczej zapytać innych dziewczyn z liceum. Nie znam na tyle dobrze Rozalii, żeby wiedzieć co lubi. '' A. Nie masz nawet najmniejszego pomysłu? + B. Sama się dziwię, że zadałam ci to pytanie... Odcinek 7 ♥''Co...? A co niby moi rodzice mają do tego?'' A. A więc miałam rację. Jesteś prawdziwym lizusem, nawet w domu. // B. A więc to prawda? Robisz to wszystko dla rodziców? C. Nie denerwuj się. Zadałam ci tylko pytanie. // ♥''Tak. Mam raczej dobrą pamięć do takich rzeczy.'' A. Ja też, ale nigdy mi nie powiedziała, że to dzisiaj! B. Jak to? Mówiła ci o swoich urodzinach? // C. Dałeś jej jakiś prezent? // ♥''Nie, ale widziałem jej datę urodzin na liście gospodarzy. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale jest przewodniczącą swojej klasy. '' A. Aha, spoko. // B. I tak po prostu zapamiętałeś jej datę urodzin? To podejrzane! - ♥''Co ty tutaj jeszcze robisz? '' A. Nigdy nie wracasz do siebie? + B. Czy ty masz jakieś życie poza szkołą? - ♥''Wobec Amber jest o wiele bardziej pobłażliwy. Jak to każdy ojciec dla swojej córki. Tak mi się wydaje. '' A. To niesprawiedliwe! // B. Tak, w pewnym sensie to normalne. C. Przestań się skarżyć. - ♥''Normalne, że jest dla mnie ostry? '' A. Tak, ma rację. - B. Pewnie, że nie. Przestań brać wszystko tak do siebie! Powiedziałam, że to normalne, że jest bardziej wyrozumiały dla swojej córki! ♥''Sama mnie poprosiłaś, żebym o tym mówił. '' A. Taaa, ale nie myślałam, że będziesz tak przynudzać! - B. Sorry, nie to miałam na myśli. // Odcinek8 ♥''Serio? A więc mamy ze sobą coś wspólnego! Uwielbiam ten gatunek książek. W szczególności te, w których imię przestępcy nie jest podane na początku.'' A. Ja wolę wiedzieć na początku. ♥''Jak widzisz robię też inne rzeczy. Ja też potrzebuję zrobić sobię przerwę.'' B. W sumie to co tam czytasz? ♥''To kryminał. Często czytam kryminały.'' A. Nie czytasz nic innego? Jest wiele innych gatunków książek! ♥''Zapominałaś?'' B. Tak, zupełnie...jestem pewna,ze nieźle się uśmiał ♥''Wiem, ale to mój ulubiony gatunek książek. Uwielbiam sam kombinować kto jest winny zanim przeczytam książkę do końca.'' C. To prawda, że to świetna sprawa, gdy powoli dowiadujesz się jak doszło do popełnionej zbrodni. ' ♥''Chciałbym, ale problem z tym, że obiecałem Melanii, że pomogę jej przy nauce... '''B. Och nie...naprawdę chciałam pouczyć się właśnie z Tobą.. ♥Gdybyś uważała na lekcjach to musiałabyś tylko raz przeczytać notatki, aby utrwalić przerobiony materiał. Przynajmniej ja zawsze tak robię. A. Wiem, ale muszę jeszcze raz wszystko przejrzeć... ♥''Cieszę się że się cieszysz. Długo dyskutowaliśmy co przygotować ale w końcu wygrał bieg na orientacje.'' ' A. Wolałabym coś innego, ale już trudno // B. W każdym bądź razie to bardzo oryginalny pomysł + C. Wiesz kiedy się to odbędzie? - ♥Tym lepiej. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy myślą tak jak ty. A. Nie wiem, ale pomysł jest bardzo oryginalny. // B. Nie powinno być żadnych problemów! - C. W końcu dzięki temu nie będzie lekcji... + Odcinek 9 ''♥W końcu mamy trochę spokoju. Od razu mi lepiej, ale i tak nie będę mógł długo zostać... Inaczej mogę mieć kłopoty. B. Rozumiem. Spoko. Co chcesz teraz porobić?+ ♥Skoro już to robię to, może chcesz żebym ciebie też posmarował? Masz zaczerwienione ramiona. A. Hmm? Ech... Pewnie! (ilustracja) ♥Och, więc przyniosłaś swój krem? A. Tak... Ale "księżniczce" to nie wystarcza...- ♥Super! uważaj, żeby piłka nie spadała zbyt często na ziemię! A.Za kogo mnie bierzesz?Jestem lepsza niż ci się wydaje! ' ''Wolałbym, żebyś tego nie robiła... 'C. Przyznaj chociaż, że na to zasługuje! ' ''♥T'ak, właśnie skończyłem. Czemu pytasz?'' '''C. Skoro tu jesteś to trzeba wykorzystać okazję i trochę pogadać! Odcinek 10 ♥Trzymaj. Podpisz tutaj. Nie widzieliśmy się wcześniej, dlatego chciałem zapytać... Jak spędziłaś resztę wakacji? A. Bardzo dobrze! Świetnie się bawiłam po wypadzie na plażę! ♥Nowego ucznia? Nic o tym nie wiem... B. Dziwne! Jak ja przyszłam pierwszy raz do szkoły to byłeś na bieżąco! Odcinek 11 ♥Serio tak myślisz? A więc postaram się ciebie nie zawieść!? B. Na pewno nie zawiedziesz! Nie ma takiej opcji! ♥Co za entuzjazm! Aż miło popatrzeć! B. Wiadomo, no nie? W końcu spędzę cały dzień razem z tobą! ♥Wstyd mi za nią... Przywiązuje tyle uwagi do tak idiotycznych rzeczy... A. Tak ... ale myślisz, że ma rację? Naprawdę wyglądam tak strasznie w tym stroju?? ' ''♥Z Lysandrem. Musieliśmy być razem w parze, ale to mi nie przeszkadza. '''C. Nie wolałeś być w parze z kimś innym? ♥Nie, musiała mi wypaść po drodze... Może moglibyśmy się wrócić po naszych śladach i ją odnaleźć? Ale pewnie już dawno odleciała gdzieś z wiatrem... C. Trudno, jakoś sobie poradzimy ♥W każdym razie zgubiliśmy się... Co teraz robimy?? B. Wejdę na skałę. Może uda mi się kogoś zobaczyć? ♥W sumie to bieg na orientację był całkiem niezłym pomysłem. Świetnie się bawię!? B. Serio? To świetnie! Już się bałam że się ze mną nudzisz!? ♥Nie wiem... Na pewno byłbym zawiedziony, ale rozumiem, że może wolałabyś spędzić czas ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, a nie ze mną. B. Jestem pewna, że będę sie lepiej bawić z tobą niż z dziewczynami! ♥Plaża, biegi ....Można by pomyśleć, że nie możesz już beze mnie wytrzymać, ha ha !? C. To prawda, że lubię spędzać z tobą czas ♥Pewnie B. Gdybym nie zapytała czy chcesz być ze mną w parze to sam byś mnie o to poprosił? ♥Powinniśmy się raczej wrócić. Jeszcze zrobisz sobie krzywdę... B. Nie, chcę się wspiąć i zobaczyć co jest dookoła! ♥Na pewno. Pewnie bym trochę poczekał, żeby sprawdzić czy może wolisz być z kimś innym w parze. A. A ty nie wolałeś być z kimś innym? ♥... Myślałaś o tym, żeby być w parze z Lysandrem albo Kastielem? A. W sumie to nowy uczeń jest całkiem niezły. Wiesz, Alexy. - B. To prawda, że chętnie byłabym w parze z Kastielem... ? - C. Nie, chciałam tylko zobaczyć twoją reakcję. - Odcinek 12 ♥Byliśmy przerażeni! Dwoje uczniów zgubiło się w lesie podczas gdy ścieżka była dokładnie oznaczona! Co wam strzeliło do głowy? A. (Powiedz, że to wina Nataniela.) - B. (Weź winę na siebie.) // C. (Na razie nic nie mów.) // ♥Tak, jak widać... Będę grać w koszykówkę. A. Dlaczego dziewczyny nie zostały uwzględnione? - B. Myślisz, że też mogę przyjść? // C. Też chętnie bym pograła! // ♥TATUAŻ? Podglądasz chłopaków jak się rozbierają, tylko po żeby zobaczyć czyjś TATUAŻ? Myślisz, że to kupię? A. Nie, w sumie to się zgubiłam... - B. Ale to prawda...+ C. Nikogo nie podglądałam! - ♥Nie myślałem, że jesteś zdolna do takich rzeczy... A. Nie przemyślałam tego... // B. Spokojnie, widziałam tylko twoje plecy! // C. N-Nataniel... Wiem, że nie poowinnam o to pytać, ale te ślady na twoich plecach... Skąd one się tam wzięły? Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Chłopacy Kategoria:Podpowiedzi